Assuming More Direct Control
by theseeker64
Summary: Miranda Lawson is given temporary command over the Normandy. This doesn't sit well with Jack, who is out to show Ms. Lawson what 'control' is really about. M for Sexual Content, Bondage
1. Chapter 1

The Normandy hung still in the orbit of Earth, the quiet darkness of space wrapped around its hull. Its lights were dimmed, its engines idling in a fuel-efficient state. At its docking port, a blue shuttle slipped outside from within and began a descent towards the planet below, rear thrusters shooting blue flames in its trail. For the first time in a long time, the ship would be without its fearless commander.

Aboard, Miranda Lawson—now standing captain of the Normandy S2—marched through the corridors, checking on what was left of the crew. The doctor was in the med bay, Joker remained in the cockpit, and the cook was busy in the kitchen. Shepard had taken the majority of the rest of them with him; his mission was dangerous and its execution had to be flawless. He'd needed all the help he could get. Samara was still meditating somewhere on the crew deck, Thane was in his room, reading, and Grunt was checking and cleaning his arsenal of firearms. Miranda went to each of them and, though she was cordial enough, made it clear she was in charge now. They'd all consented easily enough, though Grunt pointed out he would have liked to been a part of the voting committee.

"No committee, just Shepard's command," Miranda informed him.

She continued her check up in the engine room, speaking briefly with the engineers and getting a full status report on the Normandy's condition. EDI's voice sounded from an intercom and filled in the blanks the engineers couldn't fill. "That is all, Commander Lawson," the feminine voice of the AI said. "Though there is one more crew member you have yet to inform of your new position. Would you like me to tell J-"

"No," Miranda answered curtly. She sighed. "I suppose I should do that myself."

She descended the stairs to the darkest, quietest, part of the ship; the part where Jack naturally made her home. Below, the temperature dropped a few degrees; all the busy sounds of the ship fading above. Miranda could see the appeal of such a place, though spending _all_ her time here would probably drive her nuts. _Which might explain Jack, _she thought with a grin.

She rounded a corner of huge pipes and squinted into a dimly-lit little nook. Jack was there, towards the back. The tattooed woman was lying on a cot, dressed in her usual attire, her feet were in black socks and were kicked up onto a table propped beside her. In her hands was a datapad that she quickly shuffled to her side and tucked out of view when Miranda appeared.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing down here?" Jack snapped. "Get out."

Miranda frowned; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Hi to you too, Jack. I'm here to let you know that Shepard has left for Earth, and he's left me in charge. You can address me as Commander Lawson, and-"

"Bullshit," Jack growled. "I'm not addressing you as anything other than 'Cerberus Bitch'! The hell did he leave _you_ in charge for, anyway?"

Miranda felt a flash of anger rinse over her. "Jack, I'm not kidding! He doesn't know when he'll be back and until he is? You take orders from me. Understood?"

"No, it's not, cheerleader," Jack shot back. "Leave me the hell alone! Let me know when Shepard- _Commander_ Shepard returns. He's the only asshole I'll let tell _me_ what to do."

Miranda let out an agitated breath of air, pursed her lips, and almost just walked away. She didn't want to deal with this. Then she thought of what Shepard would do and realized she _had_ to deal with it. That's what commanders did. "You can start," she began, ignoring Jack's glare, "by getting your feet off this table." She kicked the chair back and Jack's legs dropped to the ground.

"Alright, now you're _really_ pissing me off," Jack warned.

"Then," Miranda pushed forward, "you can show me what's on that datapad you were so quick to hide when I walked in."

"Fuck you," Jack told her simply enough.

"That wasn't a request, Jack. It was an _order_," Miranda explained.

Jack slowly got to her feet, a sudden playful look in her eyes. "You want it?" She asked, dangling the datapad out to her side. "You're more than welcome to try and come take it... _Commander_."

"Knock it off, Jack," Miranda warned.

"You can _make_ me knock it off," Jack said as a grin came across her face. "If you can."

Miranda clenched her fist and shook her head. "Alright, that's it. You're out of here, Jack! When the shuttle returns, I'm shipping you to Earth to be detained until Shepard returns. I don't want someone like you aboard when I'm in command."

"Detained?" Jack echoed, grin disappearing. "You think you're going to have me _arrested_?"

"Disobeying your ship's captain? Withholding suspicious material? Disorderly conduct with the potential of putting your crew's lives in danger? Yes, Jack. I'm having you arrested until Shepard returns."

"You're out of your _fucking_ mind, bitch," Jack snapped. "Disorderly conduct? Just who the fuck do you think you are?" She pointed at Miranda and shoved her index finger into her chest.

Miranda swatted her hand away. "Don't, Jack."

"Or what?" Jack growled. "If you're already trying to have me arrested, what's one more charge on the list?"

Miranda shook her head disappointedly and turned to leave. Jack's hand fell on her shoulder and spun her back around. Miranda turned to see Jack's fist hurdling towards her face. The Cerberus Agent had years of advanced training kick in as she shifted backwards and avoided the blow; Jack's knuckles just grazing her cheek. Jack cursed and grabbed Miranda's hair with one hand and threw a fist with the other. Miranda absorbed the swing with her body, pinned Jack's forearm between her body and arm, and spun. Jack flipped over her shoulder, crashing into the ground. Miranda reached to her ears quickly and snatched away her biotic amps. Jack's leg spun around as she was doing so, catching her in the backs of her ankles and dropping her to the floor as well. Jack was thin and wiry and she was on top of Miranda in seconds, but Miranda was stronger and better trained. She used Jack's own momentum to flip her over her head, then sprung to her knees and lurched forward, grabbing at her ankles and dragging her closer. Jack tried to twist away, but Miranda anticipated the motion and twisted first, keeping Jack on her stomach. She crawled forward and straddled Jack's lower back, keeping her weight pinned at the center of Jack's gravity.

"Fuck!" Jack snapped. "Get _off_ me!" A tattooed arm swung backwards, but lying on her stomach, it didn't carry much force. Miranda grabbed it and forced it to the ground. "_ARGH!_"

"Dammit, Jack!" Miranda shouted, catching her breath.

"Get off!" Jack yelled, jerking around beneath Miranda's hips. "You fucking _bitch_, let me up!"

Miranda looked around the room from her position on the floor. There was a steel cabinet a few feet away, and after some wrestling with Jack to inch closer to it, she got her fingertips on the handle and popped it open. Standard supplies lined the shelves, including a bundle of rope on the floor of cabinet. Miranda grabbed it and began uncoiling.

Jack glanced back over her shoulder, teeth grit, eyes on fire with rage. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Miranda ignored her, readied the rope, and snatched one of her wrists from the air.

"No!" Jack shouted. "Let me fucking _up_!"

Miranda twisted it until it angled back. She pinned it there with her knee, reached over, and caught Jack's other wrist. When they were together, she wound the rope around them horizontally and vertically, knotting it tightly with a knot she'd learned in Cerberus training.

"_FUCK_!" Jack yelled, realizing her defeat.

Miranda looped the rope, lassoed Jack around the shoulders, and began wrapping her upper body, keeping her hands pinned firmly to the small of her back. Jack cursed and shouted and cursed some more, but Miranda kept working. She tightened the ropes on Jack's body before sliding off her back and moved to her knees where she bound them the same as her wrists. Finished, she spun and tied Jack's ankles the same way. Finally, she used the remaining slack of rope to yank Jack's bound feet up into the air and secured them to her wrists, locking her into a tight hogtie.

Jack thrashed around on the floor of the ship, but Miranda's rope work was solid and secure. She couldn't move a muscle. "I'm going to fucking kill you, do you understand me?" Jack hissed through clenched teeth. "You fucking... _bitch_, I'm going to kill you."

"Be quiet," Miranda said, frowning. "Your mouth is what put you there in the first place."

"You can't fucking tie me up like this!" Jack yelled. "You can't do this shit to me!"

"You attacked me," Miranda explained, hands on her hips. "You're a danger to yourself and to others. I'm requesting they _keep_ you restrained when I ship you to Earth."

Jack pulled at her ropes again with no effect. "I'll get out of this," she warned, glaring up at Miranda the best she could in her hogtie. "You better not be there when I do."

"Commander Lawson," EDI's voice came over the speakers. "Joker requests your presence. It is urgent."

"Thanks, EDI," Miranda said, looking down at Jack. "Keep an eye on our prisoner here."

"Um-yes, Commander," EDI said awkwardly. "Though it doesn't look like she'll be causing any problems anytime soon."

"_AARGH_!" Jack screamed in frustration as she tried again to break free with no luck.

ooo

o

ooo

"This is bad," Joke told her in the cockpit.

Miranda stepped up beside him and read the report off the ship's main terminal screen. "What happened?"

"It was an ambush," Joker explained, uncharacteristic trepidation in his voice. "Shepard and the whole team were caught in crossfire from the client _and_ the Batarians. Shepard says everyone got out okay, but they have to lay low, and he thinks the ship is in danger. He thinks we've all been set up."

"Damn..." Miranda muttered to herself, reading the rest of Shepard's report, though Joker's recount had been accurate enough.

"You're standing Commander," Joker said. "What do we do? Shepard wants us to leave him and the crew on Earth until things get straightened out."

Miranda sighed, looking out into the darkness of space. An attack could come from anywhere, cripple the ship's systems, wipe out the shields... "Alright," Miranda told Joker. "We go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere," Miranda said. "Anywhere that's not here."

Joker nodded.

Miranda stood and was about to leave when she remembered with a sinking feeling in her stomach her captive below deck. She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, and EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Have Grunt meet me near the engine room. I'll need his help."

ooo

o

ooo

"Un-fucking-tie me _now_!" Jack yelled.

Grunt had carried her hogtied body to Miranda's room and deposited her on the bed. The Krogan hadn't even asked any questions, which Miranda wasn't sure to be thankful for or not, and had even ignored Jack's many, _many_ insult and curses at him as she was carried. He'd left, the door sliding shut behind him, and Miranda went to work at her computer terminal. She had to scan all their previous emails and contacts with the client on Earth if she was going to try and link it back somewhere and find the traitor. Jack wasn't making work easy.

"You can't _keep_ me like this if you aren't having me arrested!" Jack shouted, her voice half-muffled by the mattress she was stuck lying face-first on. "This is _bull_shit!"

"Be quiet," Miranda said and continued working. She wasn't sure if the headache coming on was from the fight in the engine room, the stress of the mission, or her captive's voice. "This is more important than you are."

"Then untie me," Jack snapped.

"I don't trust you," Miranda retorted. "You _attacked_ me. For all I know, you're working with the people who set us up."

"Oh, give me a break," Jack groaned. "You're so full of shit, it's almost pathetic."

Miranda sighed, and tried ignoring her, immediately regretting the decision to have her dragged up here. She should have let her suffer on the hard floor of the engine room.

"You come down and piss me off with all your arrogant, pretentious, bullshit," Jack began angrily, "And you act surprised when I throw a punch? Fuck... you probably did it on purpose. You Cerberus fucks are all the same. You like controlling people. You _wanted_ me to come at you so you could fucking do _this_ shit to me. You tie me up, have me hauled up to your bedroom... what's next, you bitch? Are you going to fuck me?"

Miranda slammed her fist into the table. "Just shut the hell up before I gag your mouth!"

Jack gave her a mischievous grin. "Oooo, now you want my mouth shut, too. You'd like it if I couldn't talk, wouldn't you? After all, you can't say 'no' to some fucking horny lesbian bitch on a power trip if you can't speak, right?"

Miranda felt her face go warm as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Jack asked and let out a laugh. "Well, there you have it. Miranda Lawson: Cerberus Operative, Commander of the Normandy, and a dyke."

Miranda pushed away from her desk, spun, and stormed over to the mattress.

Jack only grinned wider. "Coming to give me a spanking you dyke bitch?"

Miranda grabbed a roll of duct tape and a box-cutter from her closet. She reached over and cut the rope binding Jack's ankles to her wrists, though the rest of her binds were still wrapped tightly around her limbs and upper body. Jack's feet dropped to the mattress and Miranda spun the tattooed woman around to her back, laying the roll of tape beside her head.

"What are you-_mmph_," Jack began, but Miranda cut her off with a firm hand clamped down over her lips.

"Just shut up and listen to me," Miranda said, leaning over Jack's face and pointing with her free hand. Jack rolled her eyes but didn't try fighting her. "I don't know what it is I did to piss you off so much in life, but I'm sick of your shit! You don't like Cerberus? Fine. I barely work for them anymore. I take my orders from Shepard now, same as you. Now, I've been given command of the Normandy. Whether you like that or not, I don't care. It's what happened. The crew's lives are in _my_ hands now, and this job is stressful enough without you yelling and cursing at me every step of the way! I'm _not_ going to untie you just yet because I really _don't_ trust you. You have some misplaced anger towards me from Cerberus, and that's fine, but I won't let you jeopardize this mission. Now I'm going to take my hand off your big, filthy, mouth, and if you make a _sound_? I'm going to duct tape it shut and _keep_ it taped shut for the rest of this mission. Do you understand?"

Jack stared at her for a long time. Miranda stared right back, her hand gripped tightly over the woman's mouth.

Finally, Jack nodded.

Miranda slowly removed her hand, and when she did, Jack suddenly sat straight up. Miranda thought she was trying to headbutt her, until she felt the warmth of Jack's moist lips press up against her own and kiss.

Miranda pulled back, shocked. "What the _hell!?"_

"Shit, _some_one had to break that tension," Jack said, looking into her eyes.

Miranda was speechless for a dumfounded moment, then she shook her head and snatched up the roll of tape to rip off a piece.

Jack's eyes widened with apprehension. "Hey, wait- _mmmmmph!_"

Miranda slapped a piece down over her mouth and smoothed it across her lips.

Jack frowned. "_Mmmph! MMMPH!_"

Miranda stood, turned, and went back to her computer terminal, leaving Jack to thrash around on the bed, sounding off her muffled protests. Miranda didn't care for the way that kiss had made her feel. It felt... uncomfortable. Jack had no right to do that! She had no _right_! "EDI, were you watching that?" She asked the AI.

"Watching what, Commander?" EDI's voice came.

"EDI..."

"Yes, Commander. I saw."

"Don't monitor my room anymore, alright?" Miranda said, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes, Commander," EDI said and then a click sounded from the intercom.

Miranda gave it a moment before testing. "EDI?" She called into the room. The only reply was a muffled yell from Jack on the bed. Miranda glanced angrily over her shoulder to see Jack staring at her wide-eyed. She shouted into the tape again, motioning her eyes to her gagged mouth. "No. Your mouth is... too dangerous to be left free. You had no right to kiss me."

Jack rolled her eyes, groaned into the tape, and let herself fall back on the bed defeated.

Miranda turned back to work, but found herself looking back at the bed soon enough. Jack was still staring at her. "Stop it," Miranda said and looked back at the computer. A few moments passed and she still felt eyes on her. She glanced back. Jack still stared, frowning.

Miranda sighed, stood, and returned to the bed. She looked down at Jack's feet and nodded. Jack lifted her head to watch curiously as Miranda bent, reached, and peeled a sock off one of her feet. "_Mmf!?_" She protested. Miranda stretched the black sock out long, and went to Jack's head. Jack groaned as the Cerberus operative tied it around her eyes, blindfolding her.

"There," Miranda said, feeling a sense of relief not being under Jack's intense glare. "I'm... I'm sorry." Miranda forced herself to say. "I just can't deal with you're stare right now.

"_Mmmmm,_" Jack groaned beneath the tape.

Miranda looked at the woman's tattoos: the ones around her slender neck that led down around the curves of her chest. The sides of her breasts were visible beneath her shirt. Miranda swallowed a lump in her throat and felt her heartbeat quicken. _No_, she thought, _this isn't you. And you have a job to do._

She stood from the bed and forced her feet to get moving back to the computer. That led to her most productive period. Jack remained mostly quiet during her work, save the occasional grunt or groan. Miranda was good with hacking, and she managed to trace an early email from their client on Earth back to an address. She went to the cockpit and informed Joker, telling him to send the address to Shepard on a secured, encrypted, line. The Normandy was still in the Sol System, but they had retreated to orbit around Saturn. Outside, Miranda could see the beautiful rings around the planet and they reminded her of the curves of Jack's breasts. She put a hand to her forehead and shook the image clear.

"You alright, Miranda?" Joker asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm... fine. A bit tired, I guess," Miranda lied.

"Well, this will take a while to send," Joker told her. "You did good. Get some rest."

Miranda gave him a smile and a nod, retreating back to her quarters.

Jack was right where she'd left her, though, Miranda thought, where could she go? She walked up beside the bed and put her hands on her hips. Jack sensed her presence and began trying to speak beneath the tape again.

Miranda sat down next to her on the bed and peeled back her gag, but left one end stuck to her face. "Why did you kiss me?"

Jack licked her lips. "I _told_ you. To break the tension. Now how about taki_mmmph_."

Miranda replaced the tape. "That's not a good enough reason, Jack. Are you gay?"

She pulled back the tape. "Shit, I don't think of it like that way," Jack explained. "If I find a person attractive, I find a person attractive. What would the gender matter? Take thi_mmph_-"

Tape went back on. Miranda furrowed her brow, thinking. "So, what? Are you saying you find me attractive?"

Tape came off. "I'm saying anyone with fucking _eyes_ would find you attractive," Jack explained. "Look, I'm into weird shit, alright? I've had boyfriends... _and_ girlfriends who were into weird shit. Being tied up like this? It kinda gets me off."

"But you wanted to tear my head off since we've met!" Miranda shouted, incredulous.

"Yeah, so?"

"_So_!? You _hate_ me!"

"I hate Cerberus," Jack admitted. "But you were right, I guess. I aim that anger for them at you. Now, enough of this psychology shit. I want to fuck you."

"_What_!?"

"What don't you understand about that?" Jack asked. "You tied me the fuck up like this, gagged me, blindfolded me with my own fucking sock. You've dominated me. Don't act like you didn't know you were doing it. Now finish the job."

"I didn't... I _had_ to..." Miranda felt awkward as she searched for the right words. "You..."

"I was a bad girl and you punished me," Jack said calmly. "Even if you didn't _know_ you were doing it, you did it. You took control and dominated me. Now _finish_ it."

Miranda looked down at Jack's chest and saw her nipples had gone erect beneath the shirt. Miranda's heart was pounding in her chest. "But I don't... I'm not..."

"What? Gay?" Jack asked. "What are you so afraid of? Do you find me attractive?"

Miranda swallowed. "Well, I... right now? I mean... yes."

"Then show me how attractive you find me," Jack told her.

Miranda pressed the duct tape back down over Jack's lips, and Jack groaned in protest. She looked down at the bound woman's feet, thought for a moment, and then picked up the box-cutter. She went to the foot of the bed, knelt, and cut her ankles free. Jack slowly parted her legs. Miranda pulled the remaining sock from Jack's foot and then reached up to unbutton her pants. The button popped easy, and then she was sliding the pants down slow and gently around the curves of Jack's milky white thighs and legs. Miranda swallowed as more tattoos revealed themselves as the pants dropped, and then there was no more pants, only a pair of black panties and Jack's thin, toned, legs. Jack rubbed her knees together and then spread them apart.

Miranda took a deep breath and picked up Jack's leg, feeling the muscle twitch beneath her fingers, she slid her hands up to Jack's foot, massaging her thumbs into the sole. Jack stirred on the bed, arching her back a bit and moaning. Miranda kissed the heel of her foot, moved to the side, and let her tongue slide down Jack's ankle onto her leg. She pressed in further, her body coming between Jack's legs and splitting them apart wider. She let her hands fall on Jack's hip bones and run lines along them, stopping at her crotch and massaging the warmth there. Jack moaned into the tape again. Miranda crawled forward on the bed and yanked the sock away from Jack's eyes. Jack squinted as she adjusted to the light and then stared down at Miranda.

"_Mmf_," she sounded, gesturing towards her sealed lips.

Miranda peeled the tape away slowly, watching as the adhesive gently tugged at the pink skin of Jack's lips.

"Take your clothes off," Jack told her.

Miranda hesitated, but realized what was the point? She'd come too far to stop now. She nodded, knelt tall on the bed hovering over Jack, and pulled her shirt up over her head. She traced the line of Jack's eyes down to her own bare chest, where the nipples of her firm, large, breasts had gone hard as well. She reached down and gave them a pinch before looking back lustfully at Jack. "Your turn," she said and reached for the box-cutter. She slipped the blade under Jack's shirt and cut upwards down the center, splitting the shirt apart and revealing Jack's own, smaller, breasts. Miranda threw away the shirt and leaned down over Jack's bare body. She kissed the tattooed woman's stomach, planting her lips in circles around the naval. She lifted her head, moved it upwards, and her mouth found the soft, pink, flesh of Jack's nipple. She took the erect tit in her mouth and sucked at it. Jack moaned and closed her eyes. Miranda ran her tongue around in circles, using her hands to work the sides of Jack's breasts.

"Fuck... untie my hands," Jack said between heavy breaths. "I have to touch you."

Miranda lifted Jack up to a sit and wrapped her arms around the woman's slender frame. She leaned over Jack's shoulder to see the knot she was working on and Jack began sucking on her neck, moving Miranda's hair out of the way with gently shoves of her head. Miranda moaned herself, feeling Jack's breasts press firmly up against her own. Jack's legs wrapped around her body and squeezed. Finally, she got the knot loose and ripped the ropes from Jack's wrists. Jack threw her arms to her front and grabbed handfuls of Miranda's breasts, squeezing. Miranda's head fell back in pleasure and Jack leaned in to bite gently on her tender nipples. Before she knew it, Jack had pushed her down to the bed and was crawling down to her feet. Jack lifted her legs one at a time and removed her boots and socks, flinging them to the side. Then she ripped the pants away violently, leaving Miranda clad in only her panties.

"Take them off, hurry," Miranda whispered, feeling her crotch growing warm and ready.

"Not yet," Jack said and grabbed a handful of rope.

"No," Miranda said, realizing what Jack wanted. "No, I don't want to be-"

"Shut up," Jack said and slid her fingers under Miranda's panties. They slid inside her and pressed hard within.

Miranda's head snapped back in pleasure and her mouth fell open. Jack stopped, and quickly took her wrist and secured it to the headboard. Miranda looked up, but when she began to protest, Jack covered her mouth with her own. They kissed and held it as Jack took her other wrist and tied it to the other corner of the bed. Finished, Jack slid off her and moved to the other end, where she began tying Miranda's feet to the opposite corners.

Miranda tugged at the ropes and found them too tight to budge. There was no slack, either. She was stuck with her arms and legs spread out as wide as they could go and the warmth between her legs was growing almost unbearable. "Please.. fuck me..." Miranda pleaded, heaving deep breaths.

Jack crawled up between her legs, took the box-cutter, and sliced the corners of her panties, tearing them away and revealing Miranda's clean-shaven crotch. Jack slid two fingers around her vagina and a third rested firmly on her clit, massaging it. She knelt and licked with her tongue.

"_Aah_," Miranda couldn't help but cry out as her back arched and hands balled into fists.

"How close are you?" Jack asked from below her stomach.

"Close. Keep going," Miranda said, eyes closed and mouth quivering.

"Ready to burst?"

"Yes, _yes_!" Miranda shouted.

"Good," Jack said, and stopped.

Miranda swallowed and tried catching her breath. "What are you doing?"

Jack got off the bed, walked up beside Miranda's head, and picked up her socks. Jack laughed to herself as she balled them up.

"Jack?" Miranda asked. "What are you-_MMMPH!_" Jack shoved them into Miranda's mouth. "_Mmmph! MMMMPH! MMF! MMF!_"

"Shut up," Jack said and walked over to the desk chair to take a seat. She faced Miranda, pulled her panties down, and lifted her legs up onto the arms of the chair. Her fingers slid in between her pussy and began working her into orgasm.

"_MMMPH!?_" Miranda could only make muffled sounds into Jack's socks.

After a few minutes, Jack's mouth fell open, her back arched, and she bit her lips as orgasm rippled through her body. Miranda watched, wide-eyed and forced silent.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Jack asked. "I hope not."

Miranda grunted into the gag.

"You're not talking, not for awhile," Jack said, pulling back on her panties. "I think I'll keep you there for a few hours. I mean, you _did _threaten to arrest me and throw me off the ship in case you forgot."

Miranda groaned and shook her head.

"Shhhh," Jack shushed her. "I'll top you off... eventually. Right now I need a shower."

Miranda began violently pulling at the ropes binding her to the bed.

"You cut my shirt... bitch," Jack said and went into Miranda's closet. She found something she liked. "Well... it will have to do," she said, pulling it on and then tugging her pants back on as well. "So I'll be going now," she walked over to Miranda and stood over her. "As for you? Lie there quietly and think about what you did to me. It was a real bitch move and your punishment is only just beginning."

"_MMMMPH!_" Miranda cried out into the socks.

Jack laughed and duct taped her mouth, silencing her even further. "If you're a good girl, I might be back to finish the job. Don't go anywhere, alright?"

"_MMF!_" Miranda grunted, she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

Jack bent, kissed her forehead, and patted her on the cheek before turning and leaving the room. The door slid shut behind her.

Miranda realized with dread that she'd told EDI not to monitor the room. No one knew the predicament she was in. No one was coming for her. No one... except Jack.

Her head fell back against the bed. Her naked body was still throbbing.

And now she was at Jack's mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was forty-five minutes before the bedroom doors slid open again, and when they did, Jack casually sauntered in with a smile on her face. "Miss me?" She asked; her skin was still dripping from the shower she must have taken. She carried a small bag beside her.

"_Mmmph!_" Miranda grunted, her eyes widening in anger. Jack had left her bound spreadeagled on her own mattress for nearly an hour. Her wrists and ankles felt chaffed where the ropes bit sharply into the skin, and her mouth was dry from the pair of used socks that had been stuffed and taped into her mouth.

"That didn't _quite _sound like a 'yes', but it will have to do," Jack said as she neared the bed. She put her hands on her hips and stared down. "You probably want my socks out of your mouth, huh?"

Miranda glared silently for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"What's the magic word?" Jack asked.

"_MMF!_"

"Close enough," Jack said with a grin and ripped the tape from Miranda's mouth.

"You fucking _bitch_," Miranda said after spitting the socks out. "I can't believe you just _left_ me here for this long!"

Jack shrugged. "Well, I did. And watch your mouth. In case you haven't realized it: I've still got you tied to your bed."

Miranda's brow raised incredulously. "You can't-!? You can't honestly be thinking about _keeping_ me like this any longer!"

Jack nodded. "Oh, I'm keeping you there. I told you your punishment wasn't finished. Don't worry. It will be fun."

"Jack..." Miranda began angrily, but forced herself to remain calm. "Okay. Alright. Look, we forget about this whole thing. What happened in the engine room? What happened in _here_? We forget it. All of it. Okay? Please untie me now."

"No," Jack said and began rummaging through the bag she carried.

"_No_!?" Miranda echoed and yanked at her bound wrists.

"That's right: no."

"Jack let me the hell _out _of this!" Miranda finally snapped.

"If you yell again, I'll gag you," Jack explained calmly. "Now, I told you I would finish the job, didn't I?" She pulled out something long and thick from her bag.

Miranda immediately knew what it was. "I don't want this anymore," she pleaded. "I just want to be untied."

"Good. That makes this more fun for me," Jack said. "Now this is going inside of you," she explained, pointing to the dildo. "It's an old favorite from my younger days. It vibrates, but only when shaken up, see?" She shook the thing and it started humming and shaking in tight, controlled, bursts. "But you _stop_ moving, and..." She stopped shaking and it stilled. "Fun, no?"

"Please..." Miranda begged.

Jack went to the foot of the bed and stared down at Miranda's spread legs and exposed crotch. She licked her lips, grinned, and knelt forward. Miranda opened her mouth to protest, but then the dildo was inside of her and instead all that came out was, "Oh!".

"Now if you really don't want to come, don't move," Jack said, reaching back into her bag. "Of course, the fun for _me_ is getting you to move." She produced a long, thin, feather and twirled it in her fingertips.

"Jack, what the _fuck_..." Miranda said, swallowing nervously.

"The question is: where do we begin?" Jack asked, a sadistic smile spreading across her face. "Here?" She slid the feather quickly up the sole of Miranda's foot. Miranda jerked, and when she did the dildo vibrated, causing her to suck in a breath of air and hold it as her pussy quivered and her thighs involuntarily thrusted. She forced herself still and the vibration stopped.

"Stop!" Miranda pleaded.

"_Here_ then?" Jack asked and dragged the tip of the feather along Miranda's inner thigh.

Miranda couldn't help herself. She twitched, not much but enough, under the feather's touch and the vibrator shook between her legs again. "_Ah!_" She cried out pleasurably.

"Here?" Jack questioned as the feather trickled up the side of her body, running over the bumps of her ribcage and stopping beneath the armpit.

"_Oh!_" Miranda wailed as she twisted her body and the vibrator hummed below. She could feel warmth gushing around the dildo, wetting the mattress.

"Here, then?" Jack asked and gave the spot between Miranda's breast a quick stroke of the feather, dragging it up and along the underside of her chin before stopping on her lips and twirling it in place.

Miranda closed her eyes and bit her lip as her pussy soaked the bed and throbbed with pleasure. Jack stood beside her running the feather gently from side to side on her bottom lip. Miranda kept bucking up and down uncontrollably as the dildo shook her clit and rumbled within her. She was nearing the point of no return. She felt it coming, rushing up on her like a freight train.

And then the dildo was pulled out of her leaving Miranda wide-eyed, sucking in deep breaths and wondering what happened. Jack stood over her waving the dripping tool from side to side. "If I let you come, the torture is over. I don't want it to be over just yet."

Miranda groaned and closed her eyes. "Stop doing this to me, please! Either let me go or let me _come_!"

Jack seemed particularly amused by her begging. "You want to come? Alright. Beg me to fuck you."

Miranda was still catching her breath when she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Beg _me_, to fuck _you_," Jack said slowly, over pronouncing each word for emphasis.

Miranda swallowed and licked her lips. "That's what you want? Fine. Fuck me, Jack! Fucking _fuck_ me then!"

Jack shook her head. "You have to _mean_ it. You have to really _want_ it."

"I _want_ it, alright!" Miranda shouted. "Fuck me, Jack, you psychotic fucking bitch, FUCK ME!" She was so angry and frustrated, she sounded like an idiot to her own ears. What other choice did she have, though? Jack was in control.

Jack smiled as she pulled something black and red and shiny from her bag. "That's better," she said, leaning in close to Miranda. "And the answer is no."

Miranda opened her mouth to shout again, but this time it was plugged up with a red ballgag. Jack pulled the straps around Miranda's jaw and buckled them behind her head. "_Garmphgrmarmmph_!" Miranda's stunned, furious, words came out garbled and unintelligable. "_Armph grmgf MMF GMF!"_

"I like you better like this," Jack said and patted Miranda's cheek. "You're fucking cute when you're all ballgagged up and sweaty and angry. It's getting me off a little, to tell you the truth."

"_GARMPH MMF ARFM!"_ Miranda mumbled behind her mouth's red, circular, prison.

"Oh, shut up," Jack said. "I can't understand any of that. That's the point of me putting it in your mouth. Peace and quiet while I have my way with your body. And I _am_ going to have my way."

Miranda groaned and closed her eyes.

Jack went to the foot of the bed and untied her ankles from the corners. Miranda lifted her head and stared down, hoping Jack had a sudden change of heart. Jack only flipped her the middle finger and forced her to spin around so she was lying on her stomach. Her wrists stayed roped to the corners so when she turned, her arms were crisscrossed above her. Jack held her ankles down and retied them to the corners, locking her body in place. Miranda groaned again and tried turning to see what Jack was up to, but it was difficult with her head wedged between her crossed, upper arms. Jack stepped to her side and held up a wide, yellow, paddle; like the ones you'd play ping-pong with.

"Mouthy, controlling, bitches like you deserve to be spanked," Jack told her. "How does that make you feel?"

Miranda shook her head and mumbled from her ballgagged mouth.

"If you don't want me to just say so," Jack said with a shrug.

"_MURPHG!_" Miranda tried, working her lips around the curves of the ball.

"Oh, you _want_ me to? Well, why didn't you say so!" Jack said and moved around behind her.

The paddle slapped against her ass cheeks. Miranda yelped in surprise, the gag muffling it completely. Her rear exploded in pain as another hit came down. Another took her on the left cheek only, another on the right. A slap harder than any other came down right between her cheeks, low enough that she felt her clit shake again. She moaned deeply into the gag.

"Are you _enjoying_ this, cheerleader?" Jack asked. "You're kinkier than I thought."

The paddle thundered down on her ass cheeks again. And again. And again. Each time Miranda bit on the ball wedged between her teeth and shut her eyes, but each time it seemed to hurt less and pleasure her more. By the dozenth hit or so, she was ready to blow again.

And of course, Jack stopped at the perfect moment. Miranda groaned as her body shook in the aftermath of being teased to the point of explosion again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack said. "Were you enjoying that? Well, you'll love this then."

Miranda caught her breath and felt drool dripping from her forced-open jaw and onto her arms. She couldn't help it. Jack appeared next to her face and wiped the spit away thoroughly. "You know you can stop this at any time. Just let me know." She said when finished. Miranda looked over, her eyes half open, and squinted.

"_GRRMMMF!_" She yelled into her gag.

Jack shrugged. "Have it your way." Her eyes fell back to Miranda's body. "God, your ass is fucking perfect. I want to... fucking... bite it. Hell, I'm _going_ to bite it." She crawled up on the bed and soon enough, Miranda felt teeth sink into her ass cheek. "Such a perfect body for such a stuck-up bitch, don't you agree?" Miranda grunted and pulled at the ropes around her wrists. She felt Jack straddle her lower back and settle her weight down. Then fingers reached down around the curve of her ass and slipped inside her pussy. "If only we could keep you like this," Jack said, working three fingers up into her vagina. Miranda closed her eyes and let her hips move to guide Jack's hand. "Naked... quiet..." Her fingers began sliding in and out, in and out, in and out. Miranda's breath quickened, her heart thumped, her toes curled. "In fact, maybe we _do_ keep you like this." Her fingers curled inside Miranda, rubbing the walls of her pussy. Jack's thumb wedged up against her clit and massaged it. "What do you think? Can I keep you locked up like this forever? Our little secret?" Miranda bit down on the gag and felt her whole body go hot then hotter then even hotter. Jack's fingers became one with her as pleasurable spasms of orgasmic bliss finally washed over her. She moaned and groaned into the ballgag, biting it, clawing at the bedsheets beneath her hands. Jack only rubbed and rubbed, in and out. By the time she _stopped _rubbing, Miranda had soaked her hand and nearly passed out from exhaustion. Jack stopped.

"I couldn't hold out any longer," Jack said. "I had to see it happen for myself. Your ass hypnotized me or something." She sat beside Miranda and unbuckled the gag. It came out of her mouth with a _plop_ sound and a line of spit. Jack wiped it up with a pillowcase and cleaned Miranda's jaw and neckline.

"Will you... let me... go... now?" Miranda managed between panting breaths.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. I could get used to having you like this."

"Jack..." Miranda began.

"Fine. I'll let you go back to being a stuck-up little bitch," Jack said, putting her hands on her hips. "But don't forget how it felt to get fucked by someone like _me_. You act so high and mighty all the time, but you moan and groan like the rest of us when it comes right down to it. I _fucked_ you, Miranda. Don't forget it."

"Alright!" Miranda shouted. "I get it! Untie me!"

Jack sent one last slap down on her ass cheek, and then finally moved to her wrists and untied them from the bedposts. Freed, Miranda rolled onto her back and rubbed at her sore wrists as Jack removed the ropes from her ankles. "_There_," Jack said disdainfully. "Feel better now?"

"I'd feel better if you got out of here," Miranda said, covering her still-exposed breast and crotch the best she could with her arms.

Jack shook her head in disappointment. "After all the shit I just did to you, and you're not even going to take any revenge..."

Miranda frowned. "How? Anything I'd do to you, you'd _enjoy_."

"Yeah, but the secret is," Jack began, climbing up on the bed, "So would _you_."

Miranda squinted. "You _made_ me do those things."

"Did I?" Jack asked, rubbing her chin. "How exactly did I _make_ you rip my pants off before when I was tied up with my mouth duct taped shut?"

Miranda flushed. "You... you seduced me."

Jack raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Hard to seduce someone when you can't move or speak, though, isn't it?"

"You know what you did!" Miranda shouted, sliding off the bed and heading to her closet to dress.

Jack slid off herself and moved up behind Miranda. Her hand fell on the curve of Miranda's hip and squeezed.

"Stop it," Miranda warned and reached back to remove her hand. "And get out of here."

"Don't be such a bitch," Jack said, giving her ass a pinch.

"Jack, get _out_!" Miranda shouted, turning to face the tattooed woman.

Jack frowned. "Fine! If you want me out, I'll go. Just know everyone is finding out about how their new Commander likes to be tied up and fucked by girls with tattoos and shaved heads!" Jack grinned and slid open the bedroom door. "In fact, let's start telling them now! _Hey! Did anyone out there know_-"

Miranda grabbed her shoulders, pulled her back in the room, pushed her up against the wall, and clamped a hand down over her mouth. She could feel Jack smiling beneath her palm. "You keep quiet about what went on in here or I really _will_ have you arrested!"

Jack waited patiently for Miranda to remove her hand from her mouth. When she did, she said, "Arrested for what? Turning you into a dyke?"

Miranda slapped her hard across the face. At first, Jack looked shocked, almost angry, but then she only bit her lip and grinned again. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Don't say a word of this to anyone, you understand me? The last thing I need right now is to explain all this. I have enough to deal with," Miranda said. "In case you forgot, Shepard and the crews lives are in danger. Ours too."

Jack shrugged. "If you want me quiet, you'll have to _keep_ me quiet, cheerleader. Who am I supposed to tell if I'm locked up in here. With you."

Miranda put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "God, you're the most difficult person I've ever met."

"Ditto," Jack said.

Miranda lifted her head and looked around the room. "Alright, you want to be tied up? I'll tie you up." She crossed the room to her dresser and pulled out a pair of white, Cerberus-issued, zip-ties. Crossing back, she dangled them in front of her face and forced a smile. "This should hold you."

"Use the rope," Jack said, frowning. "I don't like that Cerberus shit and I don't want it on me."

Miranda _actually_ smiled then. "You think I care? Shut your mouth, turn around, and put your hands on your head. Now."

Jack seemed taken aback. "Wait a second-"

Miranda didn't. As soon as she was close to Jack, she reached out, grabbed her wrist, and twisted it, forcing Jack to turn around with the motion of her arm. "_Bitch!_" Jack cried out in pain, but Miranda ignored it, grabbed her free wrist, and pulled it together with the other at the small of her back. She looped the zip-tie around them and pulled tight. Jack began to say something, but Miranda yanked her by the elbow, spun her, and shoved her down face-first onto the bed. Jack sucked in air in surprise but then let out a laugh. "I knew this shit got you off!" Miranda dropped beside Jack's legs and yanked off her boots and socks, tossing them aside. She looped the second zip-tie around Jack's slender ankles and pulled it tight until the soles of her bare feet were squished up against each other. "What the fuck are you doing? Take my fucking _pants_ off first you idiot!" Jack protested. "Now you're going to have to cut my feet loose to-"

Miranda grabbed Jack's bound wrists and yanked her up off the bed, bent, and scooped her up over the shoulder. She carried her bound prisoner across the room, slid the closet door open, and dumped her in. Jack landed on the floor of the closet with a _thud_. "Oh, you better not even _think_ of leaving me in this _fucking_ closet!" She protested, trying to turn and face Miranda, but her zip-tied wrists and ankles making it near impossible.

"You wanted me to tie you up, I tied you up," Miranda explained. "Did you really think we were going to do more... _stuff _like before?"

"Get me the fuck out of here you cunt!" Jack shouted. "I never said I wanted to be stuffed in your fucking closet!"

Miranda retrieved the ballgag from beside the bed. When Jack saw her approaching the closet with it she thrashed around trying to break the ties. "No! Fuck you! NO!" Miranda jammed the ball between Jack's teeth and ran the buckles around her jaw, tightening them behind the head. "_GARMPH MMF!_" Jack was livid.

"I'll take you out... eventually," Miranda said. "I have work to do."

Jack's eyes widened and she shook her head, but Miranda slammed the door closed.

Finally, she'd have some peace and quiet.


End file.
